Hekafool
by Exotos135
Summary: When inter-dimensional scissors that appearing in other realities, Hekapoo decides to fix the problem, by first making sure "a certain someone" stops abusing his scissors.


**Happy April Fools Day, everybody! Here, have a Hekapoo fic for no reason!**

 **Speaking seriously, though, sometimes you do have to wonder, how do beings of high power and abilities like the Magic High Commission deal with something as minor and simple as April Fools Day, if they're even aware of it to begin with.**

 **I dunno, there's something about almighty beings dealing with everyday stuff that sounds... endearing.**

 **But anyway, off to the fic we go!**

* * *

 _ **Hekapoo's Dimension...**_

In the fiery wasteland that was Hekapoo's own personal dimension, the snow-skinned redhead sat on a log, her arms wrapped behind her back as she watched the tree suns in the distance set, slowly bringing with them the beginning of night-time.

"Oh, there's no better way to end a long, stressful day of work at the Magic High Commission with a beautiful sunset," Hekapoo said as she took a deep breath. "And even better: Just 8 more years, and I'll be able to enjoy a moon tan!"

"Hekapoo!"

The chalk-skinned redhead freaked out and flailed her arms as she lost her balance, eventually landing on the ground face-first. Once she got up and dusted herself, she took out a flame-shaped object of sorts, and opened it to see Omnitraxus Prime's face on the mirror.

"Omnitraxus?" Hekapoo raised an eyebrow. "You almost never call me. You only ever do that when there's an issue concerning inter... I don't remember what it was called, so let's just say reality hopping."

"Yes, and that's exactly what's happening," Omnitraxus' picture was replaced with one of his crystals, which showed alternate versions of Star, some looking at a pair of inter-dimensional scissors they held, and some outright opening portals. "Some versions of Star, without warning, gained possession of some inter-dimensional scissors. Some have managed to figure out how they work, and some have even opened portals with them!"

"That's not good: Interdimensional scissors are supposed to be exclusive to our reality, and besides, all other realities have their _own_ methods of inter-dimensional transportation," Hekapoo scratched her chin. "Do you have any clues on who might have started giving out these scissors?"

The image changed once again, focusing on a different kind of portals. "All I have so far is that the looks of the portals makes it clear that whichever scissors were used, they were custom-made."

Hekapoo immediately recognized the portals were made from one specific type of inter-dimensional scissors: The scissors she gave to a certain Marco Diaz after a little scuff they had in the past.

And of course, Hekapoo wasn't happy in the slightest.

"I got it now, Omnitraxus," the redhead narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll fix the issue with the scissors, see if I can convince Lekmet to wipe the alternate Stars' memories of ever getting those things, and _then_ I'll make sure whoever started this mess never does it again!"

Hekapoo hung up, closed the object, then saved it before she stomped the ground in fury. She paced back and forth afterwards, pulling her hair as she ranted:

"Curse that Marco Diaz! I spend 16 years teaching him a lesson for abusing the scissors, and then he forgets it and starts abusing them again?! The only person I've ever seen forget such an important lesson is Star! And even she would only go to these extreme lengths if she was desperate!"

Then the redhead stopped to think about it. "And now that I think about it, how would he even be able to travel across alternate realities in the first place? The scissors I gave him only cut through dimensions, not realities!"

Hekapoo took out her own scissors and started cutting open a portal. "Ugh, I don't have time for this, I'll just go to HQ and see if Lekmet-"

Suddenly, the diamond-headed individual known as Rhombulus popped out of the portal and shouted "boo!" causing Hekapoo to leap back and throw her scissors at the crystal-headed guy, only for them to bounce to the ground.

"Aha! You were startled! It worked after all!" Rhombulus chirped, the snake heads he had for arms rolling their eyes as he added, "Now I can prove to Lekmet that my anti-intruder method is effective!"

"Dang it, Rhombulus, we've been through this before!" Hekapoo stood up and dusted herself. "Popping out of a portal and shouting "boo!" doesn't count as an effective way to get rid of intruders! At best, you'll only-"

Hekapoo smiled as an idea formed in her head. "Scare them so badly, they won't try to use the scissors again!"

Then she gave the crystal-headed guy a smile and said, "I owe you one, Rhombulus."

The guy just nodded and left the portal, leaving Hekapoo alone to think about the plan... after she fixed the whole "inter-dimensional scissors in other realities" schtik first, of course.

 _ **Once that was done...**_

Hekapoo put down a box and pulled a handled to the side for a moment, before she released it and backed away a little. A little tune played, Hekapoo tilting her head to the beat for a moment before the image of a wide-smiling clown popped out of the box. The clown giggled a little before it went back in the box, which remained inert as Hekapoo smiled and clasped her hands.

"Even if Marco isn't scared of clowns, the sudden shock from this thing popping out of the portal should get him to stop abusing the scissors to... deliver those scissors to the alternate Stars," Hekapoo paused after she said all of that. "Staying with Star rather than the other way around must be getting to him, he's starting to do crazy things that make no sense! But this should be enough to fix that!"

A portal was slowly cut open, and Hekapoo promptly pulled the handle, then hid as the tune played. Once the portal was fully open, the tune ended just in time for the clown to pop out, leap into the dimension on the other end, giggle, then return, the box closing as Hekapoo jumped through the portal and landed on the other side.

"Aha! I bet you thought you were going to continue your alternate-reality-hopping, Marco Diaz!" Hekapoo exclaimed in a moment of victory. "But-"

Soon enough, Hekapoo saw she was in Star's bedroom, with the princess knocked out on the ground, her cheek marks having turned into spinning spirals. And just as she realized this, Marco entered the room, holding a corn smoothie.

"Hi Hekapoo," the boy nonchalantly greeted before he walked to Star and leaned his smoothie towards her, waking her up in an instant. "What's going on?"

"Omnitraxus called me, saying how there were many portals opening in the alternate realities," Hekapoo said, twiddling her fingers nervously. "And since it's my job to deal with portals and that stuff, he asked me to fix it-"

And then Hekapoo realized something. "Hold on a second, if Star's the one who's been visiting the alternate realities, why's she using the interdimensional scissors I gave you!?"

Needless to say, Marco and Star were dumbfounded. But just as they raised eyebrows, a portal opened in the sky, and Omnitraxus came out of it before shouting, "April Fools Day!"

Equally dumbfounded, Hekapoo looked up, narrowed her eyes and growled, "What?"

"None of the Alternate Stars with scissors you saw were the Stars from that specific alternate reality!" Omnitraxus giggled. "Those were just alternate versions of the alternate versions!"

"What!?" Hekapoo pulled her hair. "What's even going on!?"

"On every other dimension besides your own, it's April 1st, or whatever equivalent they have!" Omnitraxus explained. "On this day, people play pranks on other people as part of a tradition to commemorate practical joking, or something. Point is, people play pranks this day, and I just pranked you!"

And as Omnitraxus laughed out loud, Hekapoo turned back to Star and Marco and snapped, "W-Were you going to try and prank me too!?"

"Actually, Marco told me about April Fools Day, and I was wondering if any of the Magic High Commission knew to be prepared for it," Star answered. "I checked in with Omnitraxus, Rhombulus, and Lekmet first, and I was going to go to your dimension in order to warn you about it when the clown came out of the portal I opened."

Baffled at the answer, Hekapoo's eyes went to the back of her head and she hit the ground. The interdimensional redhead took a deep breath, and after remaining silent for a moment, she suddenly laughed, her laughter soon joining in with Marco, Star, and Omnitraxus' own laughter.


End file.
